Gloomy Sunday the Series
by Lyla Angelica
Summary: Gloomy Sunday the Series part seven: Warmth (Chanbaek) Open Request (remember only SAD fanfiction. Thank you.)(Sorry for late update.)
1. I'm here for you

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

I'm here for you

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pairing: HunHan

Genre: Angst, sad, shounen-ai

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Summary:

Melihatmu tersiksa seperti ini sangat menyakitkan. Mereka sudah pergi, meninggalkan kita disini. Tapi jika kau ingin menyusul mereka, aku akan menemanimu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Gloomy Sunday the Series

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tubuh lelah itu berjalan dengan pelan di trotoar. Matanya yang indah menatap kosong jalan didepannya. Semua orang yang berpapasan dengannya menatapnya, tapi dia tidak peduli. Luhan sangat ingin bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya, tapi tubuhnya yang terlampau lelah tidak bisa diajak berlari.

Ia sampai di taman yang ramai dengan orang-orang berbaju sama, di sebuah bangku taman, ia melihat seseorang yang sangat di kenalnya. Lelaki bermata jernih itu mendekatinya. Luhan langsung memeluk orang itu dari belakang. Merasakan tubuh yang dipeluknya menegang, ia tersenyum tipis.

"Merindukanku?" Tanya Luhan.

"..."

"..." Yang di peluknya tidak menjawab.

"Aku merindukanmu Sehunnie."

"..."

"..." Sehun tetap diam, matanya menatap lurus ke depan.

"Sehun... Apakah kau merindukanku?" Suara Luhan bergetar.

"..."

"..." Sehun masih diam, matanya menatap kosong.

Setetes airmata mengalir dari sudut mata Luhan. Pelukannya pada tubuh ringkih itu mengerat.

"Sehun... Katakan sesuatu..." Bisik Luhan. Airmata yang sedari tadi ditahannya meluncur begitu saja. Tubuh Luhan bergetar. Ia merasakan hatinya di tusuk setiap melihat Sehun yang selalu seperti ini. Luhan tidak menyembunyikan emosinya. Ia sudah lelah berbohong.

"Aku..."

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya melebar mendengar Sehun akhirnya mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Merindukan... Mereka..."

Hati Luhan semakin sakit mendengarnya. Luhan menangis semakin keras, menumpahkan emosinya.

"Aku... Ingin... Bertemu... Mereka..."

Luhan tidak tahan.

Mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun membuatnya ingin bunuh diri.

Tidak. Tidak boleh.

Sehun tidak boleh menyusul mereka.

"Luhan hyung..."

Luhan mengusap airmatanya. Ia berjalan memutari bangku. Luhan berjongkok di depan Sehun. Sehun menatapnya dengan matanya yang kosong. "Ya Sehunnie?" Tanya Luhan dengan senyum manis.

"Mereka pergi kemana? Kenapa meninggalkan aku disini? Apa mereka tidak sayang padaku?"

Senyuman hilang dari wajah Luhan. Airmata kembali mengalir tanpa bisa ditahan. Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun.

"Mereka menyayangimu Sehun. Mereka hanya pergi sebentar, mereka meninggalkanmu karena saat itu kau sakit. Mereka menitipkanmu padaku." Luhan menjawab dengan suaranya yang bergetar. Mengatakan kata-kata dusta yang manis rasanya sangat menyiksa.

Luhan mengutuk siapapun yang menabrak van mereka. Membuat mereka pergi jauh meninggalkan Sehun yang sekarat dirumah sakit setahun yang lalu.

"Memangnya mereka pergi kemana?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan paling mengerikan untuk dijawab.

"Ke... Surga..."

Dan itu adalah jawaban paling menyakitkan yang diucapkannya.

"Apa mereka akan menjemputku nanti?"

Luhan menangis, menatap mata Sehun yang tidak memiliki jiwa. Mata yang sudah selama satu tahun ini tidak memiliki kehidupan.

Luhan memeluk Sehun dengan erat, Sehun tidak membalasnya, ia diam masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Jika sudah waktunya, kita akan menyusul mereka..."

Sehun diam, tangannya perlahan terangkat. Tangan kurusnya memeluk tubuh ramping Luhan.

"Janji...?"

Luhan ingin mati saja rasanya. Melihat Sehun yang tersiksa batin seperti ini lebih menyakitkan daripada saat meninggalkannya.

Luhan menyesal.

"Iya... Janji..."

Luhan mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia benci saat tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Melihat orang-orang yang berharga baginya pergi jauh membuatnya sangat tersiksa.

Apalagi melihat seseorang yang berada dihadapannya ini.

Luhan menatap Sehun, tangannya yang bergetar mengelus kedua sisi wajah Sehun. Ia akan menjaga Sehun. Luhan akan selalu berada disisi Sehun.

Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi.

Ia tidak akan membiarkan Sehun menyusul mereka sendirian.

Kalau bisa Luhan akan membawa dua orang lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~End Chapter one~


	2. 60 Seconds

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. 

* * *

60 Seconds

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Summary: Hanya 60 detik yang di perlukan oleh Lay lalu dia akan tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pairing: SuLay

Genre: Sad, Romance

.

.

.

.

.

. 

* * *

Gloomy Sunday the Series part 2

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang kekasih duduk di bawah pohon rindang di tengah padang rumput hijau. Ilalang setinggi dada melambai-lambai ditiup angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi. Mereka terdiam dengan mata tertutup. Menikmati hembusan angin yang menenangkan. Bernostalgia dengan masa lalu mereka. Membuat Lay terkekeh pelan.

"Apa yang lucu Yixing-ah?"

"Tak ada, aku hanya mengingat saat kita pertama kali bertemu."

"Jangan ingat itu lagi, memalukan."

"Haha, tapi aku tak akan pernah melupakannya."

"..."

"..."

"Itu kenangan indah kita... Seumur hidupku."

Mereka terdiam lagi. Hanya terdengar suara ranting yang bergesekan karena hembusan angin. Angan Suho melayang saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Suho masih ingat Lay yang sedang latihan menari sendirian di ruang latihan. Saat itu Lay terlihat seperti malaikat.

Tatapan teduhnya, senyumnya menampakkan lesung pipi yang manis, seakan menjadi pelengkap wajah yang indah itu. Suho menatap Lay yang sedang tersenyum padanya hingga hampir lupa diri. Terdiam seperti orang bodoh yang sedang jatuh cinta. Karena memang itulah kenyataannya.

Suho jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Suho menahan air matanya sekuat tenaga.

"Myunnie hyung..." Suara lembut yang menjadi lagu indah baginya membuyarkan lamunan tentang malaikatnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin memberimu tantangan."

"Tantangan apa? Jangan yang susah ya." Suho agak khawatir kalau tantangannya susah, seperti musim panas tahun lalu. Lay meminta Suho untuk membuat telur dadar dalam waktu 60 detik. Padahal Suho tidak terlalu pandai memasak. Hasilnya karena terburu-buru, dapur dorm ikut gosong...

"Tidak susah kok, hyung bisa melakukannya disini dan saat ini juga."

Meski agak ragu, akhirnya Suho menerimanya. "Baiklah, apa tantangannya?"

"Hyung harus menciumku selama 60 detik. Setelah itu aku akan tidur, karena aku sangat mengantuk."

"Baiklah..."

Suho mulai merapatkan tubuh keduanya. Merengkuh dengan lembut tubuh rapuh itu. Mereka mulai menempelkan bibir mereka, tak ada nafsu. Hanya ada cinta. Mereka terdiam sambil meresapi kasih sayang yang disalurkan melalui ciuman lembut itu.

Lay tidak berbohong, hanya 60 detik yang ia butuhkan. Hanya 60 detik dan dia akan tertidur. Seiring dengan terlepasnya tautan bibir mereka air mata mengalir deras dari kedua mata Suho. Tangannya semakin erat memeluk tubuh Lay yang dingin. Bibirnya membiru, kulitnya semakin pucat. Suho mengelus pipi Lay yang menirus dua tahun terakhir ini. Suho menatap sendu wajah Lay, mencium keningnya dengan lembut. Membuat air matanya menetes ke mata Lay yang tertutup. Air mata itu mengalir melewati pipi Lay. Seolah-olah Lay ikut menangis bersama Suho. Suho mengusap air mata itu. Kemudian memeluk raga tanpa nyawa Kekasihnya.

Suho tidak merasakan lagi detak jantung itu. Detak jantung yang sama saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Kini jantung itu telah diam, lelah melawan penyakit yang menggerogoti. Suho semakin erat memeluk raga kekasihnya.

"Tidurlah sayangku, kau telah berusaha keras. Semoga kau bahagia disana..."

Suho berucap lirih dengan suara serak. Langit berubah mendung, daun berguguran tertiup angin. Alam pun ikut sedih. Menemani Suho yang berduka...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END Part 2

Hanya sebuah cerita yang terinspirasi oleh cerita yang sama tapi berbeda.

Yang request mohon maaf, saya belum dapat ide. #bow


	3. Just a Friend

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Just a Friend

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Request by **shamphony**

Inspired by Just a friend to you-Meghan Trainor

Cast: Chen & Chanyeol

WARNING! **Some suggestive scene**.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Summary:

Aku mengenalmu lebih dahulu, aku mencintaimu lebih dahulu, tapi aku hancur sejak dahulu karena aku hanya teman bagimu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Catatan: shampony-ssi tidak merequest karakternya, jadi saya putuskan memakai para beagle line, maafkan atas keterlambatan saya  
m(_ _)m *bow 180 derajat

.

* * *

Gloomy Sunday the Series

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda jangkung itu berjalan malas. Kemejanya berantakan dengan dua kancing atas yang terbuka. Menguap lebar, tangan besarnya menggaruk kepalanya membuat rambut hitamnya berantakan. Murid yang berlalu lalang menatap acuh terhadapnya. Pemuda jangkung itu memasuki kelasnya yang hanya diisi tiga orang. Dua siswi yang sedang merumpi di barisan depan dekat pintu dan seorang pemuda berkacamata yang sedang membaca buku di barisan belakang.

"Seperti biasa. Kacau."

Pemuda tinggi di atas rata-rata mengabaikan ucapan temannya dan memilih duduk di kursi yang berada disamping pemuda itu.

"Diamlah Chen, aku masih mengantuk."

"Kau tahu Chanyeol, kehidupan balap liarmu akan membunuhmu suatu saat nanti."

"Aku tahu."

Diam mengakhiri percakapan mereka. Chen kembali sibuk pada bukunya dan Chanyeol memilih untuk melanjutkan tidurnya ditemani musik yang diputar mp3 player yang terhubung dengan earphone hitamnya. Mereka menikmati keheningan yang nyaman dengan caranya masing-masing.

"Permisi."

Chen mengangkat kepalanya, menatap dua orang pemuda manis yang berdiri dihadapannya. Chanyeol melepas earphone dari telinga kanannya dan tersenyum lebar pada mereka berdua.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu Baekhyun hyung, Minseok hyung?" Ucap Chanyeol ramah melihat dua orang sunbae yang mampir di kelasnya.

"Selamat pagi Chanyeol-ssi, Chen-ssi, kami hanya ingin memberitahukan setelah bel pulang nanti kita akan rapat OSIS. Kami mengatakan langsung pada kalian karena anggota OSIS yang lain tidak memiliki nomor ponsel kalian." Ucap Baekhyun, pemuda manis bermata sipit itu tersenyum hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit yang indah.

"Terimakasih banyak Baekhyun hyung, sampai repot-repot ke kelas kami."

"Sama-sama Chanyeol-ah, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlibat percakapan yang menyenangkan, seolah tak ada orang selain mereka berdua. Chen diam menatap mereka, wajahnya tidak mengatakan apapun, tetapi iris cokelat dibalik kacamata tebal itu menyiratkan sesuatu.

Chen mengalihkan matanya kepada seorang pemuda yang terabaikan di belakang Baekhyun. Xiumin yang sedari tadi menatap Chen agak terkejut saat ditatap balik, Xiumin tersenyum malu-malu. Chen balas tersenyum tipis. Setelahnya ia kembali membaca buku, mengabaikan perasaan yang bergejolak dihatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei Chen, menurutmu Baekhyun hyung suka apa?"

"Mungkin yang imut-imut."

Chen membalas perkataan Chanyeol dengan sederhana, matanya masih terpaku pada buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya.

Chanyeol bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk di sebelah Chen. Punggungnya menyender pada pagar pembatas atap sekolah. Angin semilir menerbangkan helaian rambut mereka.

"Begitu...? Besok hari valentine, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untuknya."

"Bukankah seharusnya dia yang memberimu cokelat?"

"Ah iya, benar juga."

Chanyeol membuang nafas perlahan, "Tapi apa mungkin dia akan memberiku cokelat? Memangnya dia suka anak berandalan sepertiku?" Ucap Chanyeol sedih. Chanyeol menatap Chen yang terlihat tidak peduli padanya. Chanyeol menarik buku milik Chen dan membuangnya entah kemana, matanya tidak beralih dari wajah sahabatnya. Chen menatap Chanyeol datar. "Apa?"

"..." Chanyeol tidak menjawab, dia memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah Chen. Waktu seakan berhenti saat sebuah benda lembut dan hangat mendarat diatas bibirnya. Melumatnya dan mengulumnya lembut. Chen adalah yang pertama menjauhkan wajah mereka, matanya menatap lurus mata Chanyeol.

"Apakah itu membantu?" Desis Chen. Melihat Chanyeol yang diam saja, Chen memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Chen baru saja berdiri saat tangan besar dan kekar Chanyeol menarik pinggang Chen dan menjatuhkan pemuda berbibir kucing itu di pangkuannya.

"Ada apa? Sebentar lagi pelajaran ketiga akan dimulai." Ucap Chen berusaha tenang. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Chen yang memunggunginya.

"Diamlah." Suara Chanyeol menjadi berat dan dalam, nafasnya menderu karena nafsu yang mulai memuncak.

"Boleh...?" Tanya Chanyeol. Nafasnya yang terasa hangat menggelitik leher Chen. Chen tersentak kaget saat tangan Chanyeol meremas pinggangnya kuat.

"Lakukan sesukamu... Seperti biasanya..." Suara Chen semakin lirih. Dia pasrah saat Chanyeol melepas kacamatanya dan menarik wajahnya ke samping kanan, bibir mereka kembali bertemu.

Chen menutup matanya perlahan saat dirasakannya tangan hangat Chanyeol menyusup ke dalam seragam sekolahnya, disaat seperti ini, ia selalu berfikir.

'Teman tidak melakukan hal seperti ini.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah akan kembali ke peraduannya, langit diwarnai oleh jingga kemerahan. Di bawah bayang-bayang cahaya temaram langit sore, Chen menatap kosong isi lokernya.

"Kenapa semua harus berakhir seperti ini...?"

Lirihnya. Chen mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku jarinya memutih. Menghembuskan nafas pendek, Chen menghempaskan pintu lokernya dengan kasar. Setelah menguncinya dengan rapat, Chen pergi dari tempat itu.

Chen memegang kerah kemejanya dengan tangan gemetar, giginya menggertak menahan emosi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari valentine.

Hari dimana semua orang memberikan cokelat atau bunga kepada orang yang mereka sayangi.

Hari dimana kau menyayangi dan disayangi.

Hari yang tepat untuk seseorang mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Chan, boleh minta waktunya sebentar?"

Chanyeol langsung menegakkan tubuhnya saat Baekhyun mendatanginya di koridor tempat loker.

"Oh, tentu. Ada yang ingin hyung bicarakan?" Tanya Chanyeol sumringah.

"Um... Ini...ini untukmu." Baekhyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik punggungnya. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam, antara malu dan takut. Chanyeol menatap tidak percaya, Baekhyun, seseorang yang disukainya memberikan sebuah kotak mungil berwarna merah marun, dapat ditebak isinya adalah cokelat.

"Ini untukku?" Tanya Chanyeol ragu.

"I,iya, ku-kuharap kau mau me-menerimanya." Ucap Baekhyun gugup.

"Aigoo... Ini imut sekali Baekkie..." Chanyeol mengambil kotak itu. "Terimakasih, kau adalah orang pertama yang memberiku hadiah." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan membuka kotaknya, dia terpaku melihat isinya.

"Apa...terlihat buruk...?" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"Ini...perfect. Bagaimana hyung bisa tahu aku menyukai orange chocolate?" Chanyeol mengambil sepotong dan memakannya.

"Chen yang memberitahukannya padaku, dia juga bilang kau suka makanan bikinan sendiri." Suara Baekhyun semakin mengecil di akhir, dia tidak berani menatap mata Chanyeol.

"Benarkah? Jadi hyung yang membuatnya sendiri? Hebat, ini enak sekali!"

Mereka bercanda dan tertawa, tanpa menyadari bahwa seorang pemuda berada tidak jauh dari mereka. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah kotak, pemuda itu memasukkan kembali kotak tersebut ke dalam tasnya. Kemudian pergi dari tempat itu tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disaat jam istirahat siswa yang lain memilih untuk ke cafetaria, namun seorang pemuda memilih untuk menjauh dari keramaian. Berjalan seorang diri di koridor kosong. Pemuda itu menaikkan kacamatanya yang sedikit turun, matanya menatap lurus ke depan.

"Chen!"

Chen tahu namanya dipanggil. Tetapi ia menolak untuk menoleh.

"Jongdae!"

Suara itu berat, suara yang sangat dikenalnya, dan semakin dekat dengan posisinya.

"KIM JONGDAE!"

Detik berikutnya Chen merasakan hentakan kuat. Punggungnya menghantam kerasnya tembok. Chen meringis saat rasa sakit mendera punggung dan bahunya. Seseorang mencengkeram kuat kedua bahunya hingga terasa sakit.

"Apa maumu Chanyeol?" Tanyanya dengan menahan sakit.

"Kenapa kau mengacuhkan aku?" Tanya Chanyeol dingin.

"Aku tidak mengacuhkanmu."

"Jelas-jelas kau menghindariku sejak pagi. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?"

Chen hanya diam. Kepalanya tertunduk, menghindari tatapan tajam Chanyeol. Keheningan mengisi koridor sekolah yang sepi.

"Tsk!" Chanyeol berdecih, dia melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya di bahu Chen kemudian memegang dagu Chen. Memaksa kepala Chen yang tertunduk untuk mendongak menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"Ap-mmphh!" Kedua mata Chen membelalak saat bibir Chanyeol mendarat di bibirnya. Chen yang diam saja karena terkejut, merasakan lidah Chanyeol mulai menjilati permukaan bibirnya meminta akses masuk. Dia tidak suka ini.

Chen mulai memberontak, kedua tangannya mulai mendorong tubuh besar Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol bergerak cepat dengan menghimpit tubuh Chen di tembok dan memegang rahang bawah Chen dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya menahan tangan kanan Chen.

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba memperdalam ciumannya. Tetapi Chen menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat, matanya terpejam erat. Chanyeol yang mulai kesal, meraba-raba pinggang Chen dengan tangan kanannya. Disaat jemari panjang Chanyeol menelusup ke dalam seragamnya, Chen membuka matanya.

PLAK

Entah kekuatan darimana, Chen berhasil mendorong Chanyeol menjauh dan menamparnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah, matanya menatap tajam.

Chanyeol terdiam, dia menatap tidak percaya pemuda dihadapannya. Keheningan kembali mengisi.

"Aku muak..."

Setetes air jatuh ke lantai.

"Aku benci..."

Chen mengangkat kepalanya yang semula menunduk. Airmata mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Aku benci dengan semua ini Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol masih terdiam. Menunggu hal yang akan diucapkan oleh Chen. Namun Chen tetap diam, isakan terdengar dari bibirnya yang bergetar. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pundak Chen, tapi tangannya di tepis oleh pemuda berkacamata tersebut. "Chen, ke-"

"Aku benci PADAMU!"

Chen berlari menjauhi Chanyeol dengan perasaan yang kacau. Chen terus berlari, mengabaikan Chanyeol yang memanggilnya. Kakinya menapaki anak tangga yang tak terhitung banyaknya. Hingga kakinya membawanya ke atap. Tempatnya biasa menenangkan diri. Chen menghapus airmata yang masih mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Hiks..." Tetapi tetap saja. Airmata itu tidak dapat berhenti. Perasaannya kacau.

"Kenapa...semua harus begini...?" Chen menumpahkan emosinya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu... Kau bodoh Chan, kau bodoh, idiot, tak berperasaan."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Dan aku lebih bodoh lagi sudah jatuh cinta padamu..."

Chen menatap ponselnya, dia menekan beberapa tombol, menelepon seseorang.

"Appa."

'Oh, anakku. Ada apa? Kau sedang istirahat ya?'

"Aku..."

'Ya?'

Chen terdiam, dia ragu harus mengatakannya atau tidak.

'Halo? Jongdae? Kau masih disitu?'

"Tawaran Appa seminggu yang lalu, aku menerimanya."

"..."

"...

"..."

"..."

"Kau yakin nak?"

"Ya, Appa."

"Baiklah. Appa akan persiapkan semua."

Chen mematikan sambungan teleponnya, dia menatap lama layar ponselnya. Menatap foto yang terpasang sebagai background layarnya, foto dirinya dengan sahabatnya.

Tes...

Airmata kembali mengalir, pandangannya buram, Chen membiarkannya menetes di layar ponselnya. Ini adalah keputusan paling berat yang di lakukannya, dia harus meninggalkan tempat ini, meninggalkan teman-temannya, meninggalkan cintanya.

Juga rasa sakit hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terhitung tiga hari sejak kejadian di koridor waktu itu, Chen tidak masuk sekolah. Chen tidak membalas pesan Chanyeol atau menjawab teleponnya. Apartemennya juga kosong, gurunya juga bilang kalau Chen sudah mengajukan surat pindah. Chanyeol tidak percaya bahwa Chen pergi tanpa mengabarinya. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa tidak nyaman, seperti ada yang hilang. Dan lagi rasanya sesak, dia tidak tahu kenapa.

Chanyeol membanting pintu lokernya, dia menatap kosong samping kirinya. Dia bisa membayangkan Chen yang berdiri di sebelahnya, tersenyum manis, dan hanya dia yang pernah senyuman itu. Chanyeol selalu penasaran dengan isi loker Chen. Pernah satu kali dia memergoki Chen menatap isi lokernya dengan pandangan sedih. Chanyeol membuka loker milik Chen dengan paksa hingga pintunya rusak, masa bodoh dengan ocehan dari guru.

"Cokelat...?" Chanyeol mengambil sebungkus cokelat yang di hias dengan pita biru, dengan tulisan 'Untuk Chanyeol'. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, dari aromanya ini adalah orange chocolate, cokelat kesukaannya. Chanyeol mengambil sebuah amplop berwarna biru yang tergeletak di dalam loker dan membacanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **'Kepada siapapun yang menemukannya, tolong berikan kepada Park Chanyeol. Jika yang menemukannya adalah Chanyeol, tolong baca surat ini.'**

Chanyeol berlari menerobos kerumunan pejalan kaki, keringat mulai membasahi pakaiannya. Dirinya dipenuhi perasaan menyesal. Dia berhenti di persimpangan, dia harus menunggu lampu berubah hijau. Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam.

 **'Chanyeol, maaf aku harus pergi tanpa mengabarimu. Aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memberitahukan hal ini padamu.'**

Chanyeol kembali berlari, semua kejadian yang lalu bersama Chen berputar di kepalanya. Bagaimana mereka pertama kali bertemu, bagaimana Chen tidak menjauhinya saat mendengar namanya yang memiliki predikat buruk, bagaimana Chen adalah satu-satunya siswa yang pertama kali mengajaknya bicara, hingga saat dia mabuk mereka melakukan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya.

 **'Aku rasa aku adalah teman yang tidak tahu diri. Aku memiliki perasaan padamu Chanyeol. Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Aku terlalu takut untuk mengatakan bahwa aku suka padamu. Hingga saat pertama kali kau menciumku saat mabuk, aku semakin takut aku akan terluka.'**

Chanyeol hampir saja tertabrak mobil jika mobil itu tidak langsung menghentikan mobilnya, tanpa mempedulikan pengemudi yang berteriak dan mengumpat padanya Chanyeol tetap berlari. Dia berharap semuanya belum terlambat.

 **'Aku menyukaimu terlebih dahulu Chanyeol, aku sudah mencintaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu. Tapi aku sudah hancur terlebih dahulu karena aku sadar kau hanya menganggapku temanmu, sahabatmu, tapi sahabat tidak melakukan hal yang kita lakukan. Sahabat tidak berciuman, sahabat tidak melakukan seks. Aku benci saat kita melakukan itu, rasanya sakit dan menjijikkan, bodohnya aku malah semakin jatuh cinta padamu. Tapi semua akan segera berakhir.'**

Kini Chanyeol hanya bisa berharap, dia tidak akan menyerah. Chanyeol tidak akan melepaskan Chen begitu saja. Rasa penyesalan atas kebodohan dirinya semakin besar dan membuat dadanya sesak.

 **'Tanggal 17 Februari aku akan pergi ke China, aku akan tinggal dan sekolah disana. Aku sudah bertemu dengan seorang pria bernama Kris Wu, dia adalah rekan kerja Appaku. Kris yang akan menjagaku selama di China sampai aku lulus. Setelah lulus, aku akan...'**

Bruk

Chanyeol tersandung kakinya sendiri, kepalanya menghantam trotoar jalan. Chanyeol meringis sakit, tapi dia tetap bangkit dan berlari. Orang-orang memperhatikannya, tapi dia tidak peduli. Bandara sudah ada di depan mata, tinggal sedikit lagi.

 **'Aku akan menikah dengan Kris.'** Chanyeol menerobos masuk ke dalam bandara, dia langsung menuju meja receptionist. "Kapan penerbangan ke China hari ini?" Tanya Chanyeol. Dia terlihat kacau, seragam sekolahnya kotor, rambutnya berantakan, keningnya berdarah karena sebelumnya menghantam trotoar, nafasnya terengah-engah karena berlari sedari tadi.

"Pesawat terakhir ke China sudah lepas landas lima menit yang lalu."

Sudah terlambat, semua sudah terlambat. Kaki Chanyeol lemas. Dia terjatuh ke lantai dalam keadaan duduk. Matanya menatap kosong, airmata mengalir perlahan, semua sudah berakhir. Dia kehilangan Chen.

 **'Aku akan mengambil penerbangan sore. Jika kau datang ke bandara aku akan berubah pikiran. Jika tidak, aku akan menghilang dari hidupmu. Aku akan menerima Kris sebagai suamiku. Suami yang aku cintai dan mencintaiku.'**

"Jongdae..." Chanyeol berbisik, dia mengingat dengan jelas. Saat pertama kali dia melakukan perbuatan bejat itu pada Chen, dia hanya berpikir bahwa mereka hanya saling menghibur. Dia menganggap mereka hanya teman tidur.

Dia ingin meminta maaf. Tapi penyesalan selalu datang terakhir. Chen akan menikah. Dengan pria yang jauh lebih baik darinya. Rasanya sakit. Sangat sakit.

Disaat terakhir, dia baru menyadari perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saya tahu ini tidak memuaskan dan sinetron banget. Kesannya malah nge-gantung ._.

Malah gak ada nyambungnya dengan lagunya T.T

Saya melakukan sebisa saya, please forgive mehhhh... TTATT

Mumpung lagi libur panjang, saya punya banyak waktu... Tapi tidak janji bisa mempublish fanfic dengan cepat .-.


	4. Rain

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rain

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Request by **10019191**

Inspired by Spring Rain-Baek Ji Young

Cast: Suho & Lay

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Summary:

Kita pertama kali bertemu saat hujan. Hingga cerita hidup kita tertulis bersama tetesan hujan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Gloomy Sunday the Series

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan.

Aku suka hujan. Hujan membuatku tenang.

Aku merasakan setiap tetesan air membasahi tubuhku. Merasakan angin dingin yang menusuk tulangku.

Sama seperti saat kita pertama kali bertemu di panti asuhan dulu.

Kau orang pertama yang menyapaku saat aku baru sampai disana. Kau juga orang pertama yang membuatku tersenyum setelah kematian orangtuaku.

Aku ingat hari itu seperti kemarin. Kau melempar payung kecilmu. Kau menari dengan riangnya di bawah guyuran hujan. Aku khawatir kau akan sakit, namun kau tidak peduli.

"Aku suka hujan. Hujan membuatku tenang."

"Tapi nanti kau bisa sakit."

"Tidak akan. Ayo menari."

Setiap perkataanmu terngiang jelas di telingaku. Kau melempar payungku. Mengajakku menari denganmu. Aku ingat bagaimana kecilnya tubuhmu dulu. Kurus, ramping, bahkan aku saja kalah. Berbeda dengan tubuhmu yang kekar setelah kau keluar dari panti asuhan. Tubuh kuat yang menggendongku, tubuh hangat yang memelukku.

Semua seperti mengulang masa lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku melihatmu terbatuk saat kau sedang bekerja. Tubuhmu semakin kurus, kau merasa sakit, tubuhmu terus bergerak demi kita berdua, tapi kau menyembunyikan semua itu dengan senyuman yang selalu kau berikan padaku.

"Lay-ah, ayo kita pulang."

"Tapi sedang hujan, hyung."

"Tidak apa-apa, kita main air sekalian."

Kita berlari menerobos hujan. Tertawa-tawa seperti anak kecil dan melompat-lompat di genangan air. Aku sangat senang melihat senyuman manis yang terus terukir di wajah pucatmu. Senyuman itu tidak pudar bahkan setelah kau harus terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit sebulan kemudian. Kulitmu pucat, bibirmu kering, tubuhmu kurus, tapi kau tetap tersenyum.

Semua seperti mengulang masa lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang aku kembali melihat dirimu yang rapuh, kecil dan lemah. Kau tidak peduli lagi dengan semua itu, kau hanya peduli bahwa kau selalu ada untukku. Begitu juga denganku. Aku tidak peduli pada perkataan mereka yang menyuruhku untuk mencari orang lain. Aku hanya peduli bahwa kau selalu ada untukku. Kau selalu menemaniku. Mereka hanya tidak tahu apa itu cinta.

"Lay-ah. Ayo kita main keluar. Diluar sedang hujan."

"Tapi nanti kau sakit hyung."

"Tidak akan."

Aku seperti melihat film masa kecil kita. Kau yang menarikku untuk menikmati hujan berdua. Kita menari dengan riangnya di bawah hujan, saling bergandengan tangan.

Semua seperti mengulang masa lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang aku harus menggendong dirimu yang sangat ringan bagiku. Kau tertawa saat aku memutar tubuhku. Kau tertawa saat aku berlari dengan bebasnya. Kita tersenyum lebar, seakan-akan tidak ada lagi hari esok.

"Lay-ah, hujan turun hari ini. Mau bermain diluar?"

"Tentu, aku akan menggendongmu hyung. Kalau pusing bilang saja padaku."

"Iya."

Aku harus menggendongmu, menikmati tetesan air yang membasahi tubuh kita. Aku merasakan pelukanmu semakin erat, kemudian kau berbisik di telingaku.

"Terima kasih, Lay. Selamat tinggal..."

Ucapanmu adalah hal di masa lalu yang tidak ingin aku ulang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dulu kita melangkah berdua.

Kita melangkah saling bergandengan tangan.

Lalu aku melangkah dengan menggendong dirimu.

Hingga aku melangkah seorang diri.

Semua seperti mengulang masa lalu.

Karena dimana hujan turun, adalah dimana aku mengenal cinta.

Juga hari dimana aku kehilangan dirimu.

Suho hyung, dirimu seperti hujan yang datang dan pergi.

Tapi tidak pernah kembali lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini aneh pake banget -.-

Bahasanya terlalu berat, efek samping dari tugas Bahasa yang bikin pusing .


	5. Beautiful Liar

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. 

* * *

Beautiful Liar

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Request by **Daedae**

Cast: Xiumin & Chen

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Summary:

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kau mengucapkan kalimat yang begitu indah dihadapanku. Tapi aku tahu, kalimat itu bukan untukku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Gloomy Sunday the Series

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lima belas menit aku berdiri di depan toko buku. Seharusnya kekasihku sudah datang, tetapi dia pasti datang terlambat. Aku tahu dia sedang sibuk.

"Dae-ie!"

Dari kejauhan seorang pria yang tingginya sama denganku berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hyung!" Aku balas melambai kepadanya. Dia berlari ke arahku.

"Dae-ie, maaf aku terlambat."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu hyung sedang sibuk."

Minseok hyung merangkul pundakku, dia tersenyum lebar. "Ayo kita jalan, hari ini aku ingin naik lorrer coaster."

"Roller Coaster, hyung. Roller, bukan Lorrer."

"Sama saja."

"Beda."

"Sama."

"Beda. Sejak kapan berubah?"

"Sejak aku bilang begitu."

Hahaha, aneh bukan? Kalau kami sudah bertemu kami seperti itu. Aku belum perkenalkan namaku ya? Namaku Kim Jongdae, 22 tahun, aku seorang mahasiswa jurusan Seni Musik, status sudah ada yang punya.

"Dae-ie, minta es krim punyamu, kelihatannya lebih enak dari punyaku."

"Hyung, es krim kita rasanya sama."

Nama kekasihku ini adalah Kim Minseok, 25 tahun, seorang guru Martial Art.

"Dae-ie, ada photo booth, ayo ke sana."

"Hyung, kau seperti anak kecil saja."

Minseok hyung menarik tanganku ke arah photo booth itu, aku memperhatikannya mengatur foto yang akan diambil. Wajahnya tampan, bahkan tergolong manis, membuatku tidak bosan untuk terus menatapnya. Tubuhnya memang tidak tinggi semampai, tetapi dia kuat, berotot, lincah, tangguh, karena dia latihan martial art sejak kecil.

"Jongdae, ayo senyum yang lebar. Aku akan memajang ini di album foto."

Minseok hyung merangkul pundakku dan membuatku menempel dengannya, aku tersenyum ke arah kamera. Kemudian blitz kamera menangkap gambar kami berdua.

"Foto yang bagus, pasti menarik jika ku pasang di halaman paling depan. Dae-ie, kau lapar?"

Minseok hyung terus berbicara padaku, aku hanya tersenyum dan menanggapi sebisanya. Jarang sekali aku melihat Minseok hyung semangat seperti ini. Aku senang melihatnya.

"Dae-ie, kau diam saja sejak tadi. Kau sakit?"

Aku menatap Minseok hyung saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di keningku. Minseok hyung menempelkan keningnya di keningku, wajahnya sangat dekat, bahkan terlalu dekat. Wajahku pasti memerah melihat wajahnya yang terlihat sangat tampan dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Keningmu sedikit panas, wajahmu juga memerah." Minseok hyung terlihat khawatir, dia menarikku ke arah bangku taman yang sepi. Dia mendudukkan aku di bangku dan dia sendiri berlutut di hadapanku.

"Jongdae-ie, kalau kau sedang sakit, jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk menemaniku keluar, nanti sakitnya semakin parah." Aku mengangguk lemah mendengar ucapannya, badanku sudah mulai lemas. Tangannya yang menggenggam tanganku terasa hangat, atau mungkin tanganku yang dingin?

"Ayo naik, hyung akan mengantarmu pulang." Punggung Minseok hyung yang tegap memenuhi pengelihatanku, secara perlahan kuraih pundaknya dan memposisikan diriku di punggungnya. Minseok hyung sangat kuat, dia mampu menggendongku tanpa kesulitan sama sekali.

Aku menyenderkan kepalaku di pundaknya, tubuhku rasanya lemas semua. Tubuh Minseok hyung rasanya hangat. Minseok hyung memanggil taksi, kemudian membantuku untuk duduk di bangku belakang. Ingatanku terasa kabur, tubuhku kedinginan, yang aku ingat hanya tubuh hangat yang memelukku. Rasanya sangat nyaman.

"Jongdae-ie..."

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih. Seseorang mengelus rambutku, aku tersenyum saat tahu siapa.

"Selamat pagi Dae-ie." Minseok hyung tersenyum lebar, "Sudah merasa baikan?"

"Hum, terimakasih hyung." Ucapku padanya.

"Syukurlah." Minseok hyung tersenyum lembut, jarinya memainkan rambutku, kami terdiam seperti itu cukup lama. Hingga suara ponsel Minseok hyung memecah keheningan, Minseok hyung mengambil ponselnya di saku celana dan memeriksanya. Minseok hyung terlihat tidak senang, wajahnya ditekuk ke bawah.

"Dae-ie, maaf aku harus pergi sekarang. Ketua ingin aku melatih anak-anak yang akan ikut olimpiade." Sesal Minseok hyung.

Jongdae tersenyum pengertian, "Tidak apa-apa hyung, aku tahu hyung sibuk."

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Minseok hyung, dia mencium keningku, kemudian turun ke bibir. Cukup lama Minseok hyung melumat bibirku dengan pelan, memberikan satu kecupan terakhir sebelum menjauhkan dirinya. Aku tersenyum tipis, Minseok hyung ikut tersenyum dan keluar dari kamarku.

Aku menghela nafas perlahan, aku di kagetkan oleh suara pintu yang terbuka lagi. Minseok hyung menjulurkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Cepat sembuh sayang, setelah olimpiade selesai kita akan jalan-jalan ke Lotte World lagi."

Aku tersenyum, Minseok hyung menutup pintu, dari suara langkah kakinya Minseok hyung menjauh dari kamarku.

Tanpa ku sadari airmata mengalir dari sudut mataku. Aku tahu semuanya, kau bohong padaku hyung.

"Hyung, kalau kau jujur aku tidak akan marah..."

Kau mengucapkan kalimat yang begitu indah dihadapanku. Tapi aku tahu, kalimat itu bukan untukku.

Aku tidak sabar lagi untuk bertemu dengan kekasihku. Hampir satu minggu kami tidak bertemu karena dia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Kami janji akan bertemu di depan toko buku. Aku tidak ingin terlambat, jadi aku langsung pergi ke toko itu setelah jam kuliahku selesai, memang agak jauh, tapi aku ingin mampir ke sebuah Cafe karena aku belum makan sejak pagi.

Saat aku sudah mencapai Cafe, aku berhenti di depan cafe saat mataku melihat seseorang di dalam sana. Rasanya seperti seseorang yang aku kenal. Bu-bukankah itu Minseok hyung? Kenapa dia ada di sana? Bukankah dia bilang sedang melatih anak-anak?

Tidak, tidak mungkin. Itu pasti bukan Minseok hyung, dia tidak mungkin bohong padaku. Aku mencoba melihat lebih dekat lagi, berusaha melihatnya dengan jelas.

DEG

Bagai di sambar petir di siang bolong, jantungku berhenti berdetak melihatnya bersama orang lain. Orang yang duduk disana adalah Minseok hyung, berdua dengan seseorang yang ku kenal. Tertawa dengan mesra, sambil menautkan tangan.

"Minseok hyung..."

Aku meremas dadaku dengan keras. Rasanya sangat sakit. Aku baru sadar bahwa aku menangis saat airmata menetes ke tanganku. Jadi, ini alasan Minseok hyung selalu menolak jika aku ingin mengunjunginya di tempat latihan.

Aku berjalan melewati Cafe itu, pandanganku buram karena airmata, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak percaya Minseok hyung akan melakukan hal itu. Selama ini aku percaya padanya, saat dia bilang dia sibuk, aku percaya. Saat dia bilang dia sedang sakit, aku percaya. Saat dia bilang terlambat datang karena macet, aku percaya. Tapi ternyata selama ini kepercayaanku sia-sia.

Aku berharap aku tertabrak mobil saat aku sedang menyebrang, atau jatuh ke dalam sungai dan tenggelam. Namun nyatanya aku sampai ke toko buku tempat kami akan bertemu. Tenggorokanku sudah panas karena aku berusaha menahan isakan tangis, rasa sakit di dada membuatku tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Aku hampir memuntahkan isi perutku yang kosong.

Beberapa saat kemudian aku sudah bisa menghentikan tangisku. Aku mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Ini adalah yang terakhir. Aku harus bertahan sebentar lagi, pasang senyum seperti biasa.

Setelah ini aku tidak akan bertemu lagi dengannya.

Lima belas menit aku berdiri di depan toko buku. Seharusnya kekasihku sudah datang, tetapi dia pasti datang terlambat. Aku tahu dia sedang **sibuk**.

"Dae-ie!"

Dari kejauhan seorang pria yang tingginya sama denganku berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hyung!" Aku balas melambai kepadanya. Dia berlari ke arahku.

"Dae-ie, maaf aku terlambat."

 **"Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu hyung sedang sibuk."**

Pasang senyum manis seperti biasa. Bertahan sedikit lagi, jangan tunjukkan dihadapannya.

Aku berfikir, sebenarnya yang berbohong disini siapa?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The End


	6. Sunshine

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. 

* * *

Sunshine

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Request by **Cho Kwang Sun**

Cast: Baekhyun & Chen

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Summary:

"Terimakasih, Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun mendengar melodi yang indah itu berbisik dengan lembut. Senyuman manis yang sangat dikaguminya perlahan memudar. Baekhyun patah hati untuk yang kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Gloomy Sunday the Series

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku ditolak..."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, matanya menatap kosong langit biru. Dia menghisap rokoknya secara perlahan. Dia jarang merokok, tetapi di saat seperti ini rokok sangat dibutuhkan.

'Maaf, Baekhyun-ah. Aku hanya menganggapmu teman, tidak lebih. Aku harap kau bisa mengerti.'

Teman? Haha. Jadi usahanya untuk mendekatinya selama satu tahun sia-sia? Seharusnya Baekhyun tidak usah berharap banyak.

"Merokok tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

Uhuk.

Baekhyun terbatuk-batuk karena kaget mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba muncul di sebelahnya. Suara itu terdengar seperti melodi yang indah, berasal dari seseorang yang entah sejak kapan duduk di sampingnya.

"Hahaha. Sampai segitunya."

Baekhyun menatap tajam orang yang tertawa diatas penderitaannya. "Tidak sopan. Darimana kau datang?"

"Dari pintu." Orang itu menunjuk pintu yang sedikit terbuka dengan polosnya. "Aku sudah sering ke sini, tapi baru kali ini aku melihatmu. Kau kelas berapa?"

Baekhyun menatap aneh siswa yang memakai jas di cuaca yang agak panas ini. "Kelas 2."

"Panggil aku sunbae."

"Malas, memangnya kau siapa?"

"Aku Chen, kakak kelasmu."

"Kalau begitu aku Baekhyun, adik kelasmu."

Siswa bernama Chen itu terdiam beberapa saat, Baekhyun terlihat cuek dan kembali menghisap rokoknya.

"Kau lucu."

"Hah?" Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chen. Dia disambut dengan senyuman termanis yang pernah dilihatnya, senyuman paling tulus yang pernah diberikan oleh seseorang. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya.

"Dan kau aneh." Bisik Baekhyun.

"Hah? Apa? Kau berkata sesuatu padaku?" Chen mendekatkan dirinya ke Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada. Kau salah dengar." Baekhyun menjauhkan diri.

"Hmm..." Chen memicingkan matanya. Tiba-tiba saja lonceng berbunyi nyaring.

"Lonceng sudah berbunyi, kau harus cepat kembali ke kelas." Chen berdiri dan membersihkan debu yang menempel di celananya. Tetapi Baekhyun diam saja.

"Baekhyun?"

"Aku malas."

Chen menggelengkan kepalanya. "Nanti kau tidak lulus, tahu."

"Biarkan."

"Kau ini, dasar anak berandal." Chen menyentil kening Baekhyun, membuatnya meringis sakit dan mengelus keningnya.

"Sampai jumpa~"

Chen berlalu dari hadapan Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya bisa melongo melihat tingkah laku aneh siswa yang satu tingkat diatasnya itu. Dia hanya bisa mengomel dalam hati karena keningnya terasa sakit. Sepertinya Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat siswa itu, atau mungkin karena Baekhyun yang tidak peduli. Baekhyun mencoba membayangkan wajah Chen, mungkin saja mereka pernah bertemu.

'Kau lucu.'

Baekhyun tidak bisa melupakan senyuman yang terukir di bibir pemuda itu, senyum yang secerah matahari. Tulus dan lembut. Senyuman yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya.

"Aish! Apa yang aku pikirkan?" Baekhyun memukul kepalanya sendiri, dia kembali menghisap rokoknya. Ditatapnya rokok yang tinggal setengah.

'Merokok tidak baik untuk kesehatan.'

"..."

"..."

Kenapa aku memikirkannya? Baekhyun bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri, namun dia sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau ke sini lagi."

Baekhyun melirik seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya, "Kau juga ke sini." Ucapnya datar, Baekhyun menghisap rokoknya.

"Aku selalu ke sini." Chen duduk di samping Baekhyun, dia mengambil rokok yang ada ditangan Baekhyun.

"Hei!" Protes Baekhyun, tapi dia tidak melakukan apapun.

"Kemarin aku sudah bilang padamu, merokok tidak baik untuk kesehatan." Chen mematikan rokok yang masih setengahnya, "Kau masih sekolah, jangan sampai kau meninggal di usia muda."

"Kenapa kau peduli? Lagipula kita tidak saling kenal."

"Memangnya hal seperti itu perlu alasan? Jangan sia-siakan hidupmu selagi masih bernyawa."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, dia menatap langit yang tertutupi awan gelap. Chen yang melihat Baekhyun mendongak ke atas, mengikuti gerakannya. Menyenderkan tubuhnya dan mendongak, menatapi langit mendung.

"Kau sedang sedih ya, Baekhyun?" Tanya Chen tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Darimana kau tahu?" Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun malah bertanya balik.

"Aku selalu ke sini saat sedih. Aku rasa alasanmu sama."

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat. "Aku di tolak seseorang."

Kali ini Chen menatap pemuda disampingnya. Baekhyun tetap menatap langit, namun tatapan matanya kosong.

"Padahal aku sudah mendekatinya sejak kelas satu, tetapi dia hanya menganggapku sebagai teman saja." Baekhyun menutup matanya, airmata mengalir tanpa bisa ditahan. Chen bahkan terkejut melihatnya, Baekhyun yang terlihat seperti anak berandalan menangis dihadapannya.

"Dan tadi aku melihatnya jalan berdua dengan sahabatku, bergandengan tangan." Suara Baekhyun semakin bergetar, "Rasanya sakit...melihat sahabatku sendiri menusukku dari belakang..."

Chen merasa kasihan dengan Baekhyun, Chen memegang sisi kepala Baekhyun dan membawanya ke pundaknya. Baekhyun memeluk pinggang Chen dan menangis di pundaknya.

"Rasanya sakit...sangat sakit...Chen...tolong aku..." Baekhyun bergumam di sela tangisannya. Chen bingung bagaimana caranya untuk membantunya tenang, Chen memilih mengelus surai hitam Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Chen menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Suaranya sangat lembut dan hangat, sangat menenangkan. Baekhyun berhenti menangis, namun tetap memeluk tubuh Chen yang ternyata sedikit lebih kecil darinya. Pakaian Chen lumayan sejuk, rasanya nyaman.

Mereka terdiam dengan posisi yang sama hingga lonceng berbunyi. Namun tidak ada seorangpun yang berniat beranjak dari tempatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya Baekhyun datang lagi ke atap. Dia melihat Chen yang sedang duduk di tempat yang sama seperti kemarin, menggumamkan sesuatu. Saat sudah dekat, Baekhyun dapat mendengar suaranya dengan jelas, Chen menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang diputar di kantin sekolah setiap hari rabu.

"Suara yang bagus."

Chen tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. "Kau mengagetkanku." Chen bergumam.

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh pelan dan duduk di sampingnya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Chen, sebuah kotak bento berada tepat di depan hidungnya. Chen menautkan alisnya bingung, "Untukku?"

"Iya, terimakasih untuk yang kemarin." Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya, tidak melihat pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Terimakasih Baekhyun." Chen mengambil bento itu dan membukanya. Bento itu terlihat sederhana, hanya nasi, telur dadar dan beberapa potong sayur, namun bentuknya yang manis membuatnya terlihat mewah. Chen terkikik geli melihatnya, dia menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah berbinar cerah.

"Jangan salah paham ya, aku hanya membuatnya sebagai tanda terimakasih." Baekhyun menumpukan dagunya di telapak tangannya, untuk menahan senyuman yang sudah gatal ingin di pamerkan.

"Ya ya ya, aku tahu. Sama-sama." Chen tersenyum lebar. Senyuman manis secerah matahari. Baekhyun ingin sekali membawa kamera untuk mengabadikan wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum dan memajangnya di kamar.

'Aku ini memikirkan apa sih?' Baekhyun mengumpati pikirannya sendiri, dia memperhatikan Chen yang terlihat asyik menikmati makanannya, dia terlalu semangat menusuk wortelnya dengan sumpit sampai wortel itu melanting jauh.

"Waah! Wortelnya kabur!"

Baekhyun terkekeh melihatnya. Dia tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemuda di sampingnya.

'Perasaan apa ini?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baek, kau tidak membuatkan aku bento lagi?"

"Enak saja, yang kemarin itu sebagai ucapan terimakasih. Kalau mau lagi minta saja pada pacarmu."

"Aku tidak punya pacar."

"Kalau begitu buat saja sen-YAH! Jangan bacon ku!"

"Minta sedikit saja, Baek."

"Tapi jangan bacon, itu cuma satu! YAH! Kenapa kau makan?!"

"Rasanya enak."

Keesokan harinya Baekhyun membuat dua potong bacon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, Chen."

"Hm?"

Baekhyun menatap Chen yang sedang mencomot sayuran yang ada di kotak bentonya. "Sekarang sudah mendekati musim panas, kenapa kau masih memakai seragam tiga lapis?"

Chen mengunyah makanannya dan menelannya lalu menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Aku tidak tahan dingin, walaupun udaranya hangat, aku bisa terkena flu. Saat musim panas saja aku masih memakai rompi."

"Kau aneh sekali." Baekhyun membiarkan Chen kembali mencomot makanannya, dia sengaja membuat makanan lebih.

"Karena aku mudah kedinginan, Baekhyun mau menghangatkanku, kan?" Chen merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Baekhyun.

"Apaan sih? Panas tahu!"

"Aku kedinginan Baek."

"Jangan dekat-dekat!"

Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Chen yang terlalu dekat, namun Chen malah semakin gencar menjahili Baekhyun dengan memeluk lengan kirinya.

"Hahaha! Wajah Baekhyun merah!"

"Tidak! Wajahku tidak merah!"

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya yang terasa panas sampai ke telinga. Chen yang sedang tersenyum sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya.

"Hei, kalau boleh tahu kenapa kau ke tempat ini?" Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, Chen terlihat kaget untuk beberapa saat, namun cepat-cepat Chen tersenyum. Perlahan dia melepaskan lengan Baekhyun.

"Aku sedang bertengkar dengan sahabatku." Ucap Chen pelan. "Dia ingin menembak seorang siswi, tapi aku melarangnya."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mengenal siswi yang disukainya, siswi itu memang terlihat baik, rajin, lemah lembut, tapi itu semua bohong." Chen mempoutkan bibirnya, "Siswi itu sangat liar, sering pulang malam, pacarnya selalu berganti setiap minggu, sama sekali bukan siswi yang baik. Dia sering membeli sesuatu di minimarket tempatku bekerja dengan salah satu teman prianya, setelahnya dia pergi ke bar yang berada di depan minimarket."

"Siswi itu bukan gadis yang baik untuknya, tapi dia tidak percaya, aku sudah berusaha meyakinkannya, tapi dia anak yang keras kepala. Karena aku sangat kesal, aku tidak sengaja menyinggung tentang masalah keluarganya." Suara Chen melemah di akhir, rasa penyesalan kembali menghinggapi.

"Aku melihat dengan jelas raut wajahnya yang sangat terkejut, dia pasti merasa sakit hati, karena itulah dia lari dan tidak berbicara padaku selama seminggu lebih." Chen memeluk kedua lututnya, suaranya bergetar menahan tangis.

"Aku menyesal telah mengatakan hal buruk itu padanya, aku ingin meminta maaf, tapi aku terlalu pengecut untuk melakukannya."

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan. "Aku akan membantumu."

"Eh?" Chen mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku akan membantumu mengatakannya. Kau menemaniku selama ini, disaat semua menjauhiku, hanya kau yang berada di sampingku. Aku merasa berhutang budi padamu." Baekhyun menatap mata Chen dalam, menunjukkan keseriusannya.

"Tapi, nanti kau akan menyesal..." Bisik Chen, menatap lantai kotor yang sering mereka duduki.

"Untuk apa aku menyesal membantumu? Memangnya hal seperti itu perlu alasan?" Ucap Baekhyun percaya diri, senyum miring tersungging di bibirnya.

Chen tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, "Dasar anak nakal, hari ini dia tidak datang. Besok tolong temui dia di ruang musik B lantai tiga, setiap istirahat dia selalu bermain piano seorang diri disana."

"Baiklah, akan aku usahakan. Tapi kalau dia ingin kau yang meminta maaf, kau harus mengatakannya."

"Iya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini tempatnya?" Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya, dia tidak ingat ada ruang musik yang tidak terpakai di sekolahnya, namun tempat inilah yang ditunjukkan oleh Chen. Dia tidak yakin akan ada seseorang yang datang ke tempat ini. Tapi tidak ada salahnya dicoba kan?

Baekhyun memutar kenop pintu yang tidak terkunci, dia membuka sedikit pintunya dan mengintip ke dalam. Suara dentingan piano terdengar dari dalam ruangan, namun dia tidak melihat adanya seorang siswa, melainkan seorang pria bertubuh tinggi yang memainkan piano. Baekhyun membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan masuk ke dalam ruang musik. Orang itu terlihat sadar akan seseorang yang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Dia menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan membalikkan badannya.

"Oh, aku kira tidak akan ada orang yang datang kesini. Maaf."

"Tidak apa, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan seseorang saja, ahjussi."

"Jangan panggil aku ahjussi, aku masih 25 tahun. Kau siswa di sini?"

"Iya, ahjussi siapa? Ada perlu apa ke sini?" Tanya Baekhyun curiga, mengabaikan larangan orang itu sebelumnya.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol, alumnus sekolah ini. Aku kemari untuk ziarah. Tapi aku malah ke ruangan ini karena aku merindukannya." Pria itu, Chanyeol, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ziarah?" Tanya Baekhyun heran. Memangnya siapa yang pernah meninggal di sekolah ini?

"Kau mungkin tidak mengenalnya, dia adalah siswa yang berprestasi, dia baik, ramah, senyumnya sangat cerah hingga membuat siapapun yang melihatnya ikut bahagia. Tapi sayang, Tuhan begitu menyayanginya hingga dia dipanggil lebih cepat. Dia adalah sahabatku, sahabat sejati yang terbaik." Chanyeol menatap piano yang berdebu, terlihat jelas bahwa tidak ada seorangpun yang memasuki ruangan ini.

"Ruangan ini adalah ruangan yang sering digunakannya untuk menyanyi dan memainkan piano, tapi setelah dia meninggal, tidak ada seorangpun yang berani untuk memakai ruangan ini. Mereka masih menghormatinya dan memasang fotonya di sana."

Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol, Baekhyun merasakan sengatan listrik di seluruh tubuhnya saat melihat foto seseorang yang dimaksud.

"Hari ini adalah hari saat dia meninggal delapan tahun silam. Dia mengalami kecelakaan saat pulang sekolah."

Baekhyun berjalan ke arah foto yang tergantung di dinding, foto seseorang yang tersenyum lebar. Mencoba memastikan sesuatu.

"Saat itu, hari sedang mendung, angin bertiup cukup kencang, aku sudah merasakan firasat buruk, tapi aku terlambat. Saat aku sampai disana, dia sudah menutup matanya." Chanyeol menatap ke atas, mencegah airmata mengalir turun. "Seandainya aku pulang bersamanya seperti biasa, seandainya aku bisa meminta maaf padanya, mungkin dia tidak akan tertabrak oleh truk itu. Seharusnya aku percaya padanya, selama ini dia benar, orang itu bukan orang yang baik untukku."

"Ahjussi."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang berdiri di hadapan foto itu.

"Ahjussi tidak perlu khawatir, dia tidak membenci ahjussi. Dia justru ingin meminta maaf karena telah menyinggung masalah pribadi ahjussi."

Mata Chanyeol membola, "Darimana kau-"

"Aku bertemu dengan Chen."

"..."

"..."

Ucapan Baekhyun membuat keheningan yang berat, Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lalu tersenyum getir. "Chen...adalah panggilanku untuknya. Hanya aku dan dia yang tahu." Chanyeol mendongak, namun airmata terlanjur mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Chen, akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf, aku yang salah. Maafkan aku, jika aku tidak keras kepala, mungkin kau masih berdiri di sampingku sekarang."

Chanyeol menghapus airmatanya, "Maaf, mungkin aku akan mencari udara segar." Chanyeol berjalan ke arah pintu dan keluar, meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di ruang musik yang sunyi.

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya dan membersihkan debu yang menutupi permukaan bingkai foto. Kini terlihat jelas wajah seseorang yang dikenalnya. Seseorang dengan senyuman secerah matahari. Baekhyun membersihkan debu di bagian bawah foto, terdapat sebuah kalimat yang terukir indah.

 **Our Sunshine, Kim Jongdae.**

 **'Jangan sia-siakan hidupmu selagi masih bernyawa.'**

 **'Tapi, nanti kau akan menyesal...'**

 **Baekhyun mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, sekarang dia tahu maksud dari perkataan Chen.**

 **"Baekhyun."**

 **Baekhyun membalikkan badannya begitu namanya dipanggil. Dia disambut oleh seseorang yang tersenyum hangat. Baekhyun merasa jantungnya jatuh ke dalam perut. Rasanya sangat menyesakkan.**

 **"Chen..."**

 **Chen mendekatkan tubuhnya, lalu memeluk tubuh Baekhyun. Menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak melakukan apapun, dadanya terlalu sesak untuk melakukan apapun. Chen melepas pelukannya dan mundur beberapa langkah, matanya menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman lembut. Baekhyun akhirnya sadar bahwa tubuh Chen semakin transparan, sinar matahari yang mengintip dari celah jendela menembus tubuhnya. Seakan-akan membawanya pergi.**

 **"Terimakasih, Baekhyun..."**

 **Baekhyun mendengar melodi yang indah itu berbisik dengan lembut. Senyuman manis yang sangat dikaguminya perlahan memudar. Baekhyun patah hati untuk yang kedua kalinya.**

 **Namun yang ini jauh lebih sakit.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**


End file.
